


You're Ignorance

by MistressOfObessions



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Sweety!boy wade, ignorance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2265846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfObessions/pseuds/MistressOfObessions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade turns peter on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Ignorance

"Hey Baby boy" wade said putting one arm under peter's shoulder, "I love you."

Peter chuckles "not today."

"What do you mean petey boy! I brought flowers and Champagne" wade said hiding the flowers behind his back

"I'm busy."

Wade was now rubbing up against him now "does this make you hard?"

Peter squeaked "n-no"

Wade was nibbling his ear, leaving bite marks on his neck wade had that stupid sly grin on his face 

"Stop it wade! I have h-homework!"

"You sound stress babe c'mon relax."

"N-never."

He started to unbutton Peter's shirt

"W-wade!" Peter was blushing

"C'monn" wade urged 

Peter was getting hard 

And then they were kissing 

Wade really turns peter on sometimes.


End file.
